As used herein the term “dry-bulb temperature” (Tdb) is usually referred to as air temperature, the air property that is most familiar. Dry-bulb temperature can be measured using a thermometer. The dry-bulb temperature is an indicator of heat content.
As used herein, the term “wet-bulb temperature” (Twb) represents how much moisture the air can evaporate. This temperature can be measured with a thermometer that has the bulb covered with a water-moistened bandage and with air flowing over the thermometer.
As used herein, the term “relative humidity” (RH) is the ratio of the water vapor pressure (Pv) to the vapor pressure of saturated air at the same temperature (Pvs), expressed as a percentage. The moisture-holding capacity of air increases as air is warmed. In practice, relative humidity indicates the moisture level of the air compared to the air's moisture-holding capacity. The moisture holding capacity of air increases dramatically with an increase in temperature.
As used herein, the term “dew point temperature” (Tdp) is the temperature at which water vapor starts to condense out of air. Above this temperature, the moisture will stay in the air.
As used herein, the term “enthalpy” (H) is the energy content per unit air weight, typically measured in units of British thermal units per pound of dry air (Btu/lbda).
Evaporative cooling is a passive conditioning method that has been effectively utilized for thousands of years. However, despite its wide spread use in many areas of the country, its full benefits have yet to be realized. Evaporative cooling is energy efficient, environmentally benign and cost-effective. The evaporative cooling process is the simultaneous removal of sensible heat and addition of moisture to the air. Simply described, it is the movement of air across a moisture source, which produces a decrease in temperature.
In order to escape the pressures of modern life many people are transforming their homes into an oasis of serenity among the chaos of the outside world. Some of these transformations include improving the aesthetic features of their house, the material possessions contained therein, and the aesthetic features of their yards. However, no matter how aesthetically pleasing one makes their house or yard if the environmental factors (temperature and/or humidity) in that area is not within comfortable ranges that area may not be used. In many regions of the world, the climate is too hot and/or too dry to comfortably enjoy the outdoors (including patios, loggias, and porches). Similarly, the climate in many regions affects indoor comfort to the extent that people are unable to truly enjoy their homes. Accordingly, people have recognized the need to adjust local environmental factors to more suitable levels to maximize the enjoyment of their home and/or yard.
Thus, it is a goal of the present invention to provide an effective pumping system to deliver a plurality of regions or zones (such as patios, loggias, and porches) with a supply of high-pressure water that may be atomized to affect local environmental factors (such as temperature and humidity).
In view of the present disclosure or through practice of the present invention, other advantages may become apparent.